International Application No. PCT/US 93/06111 titled "Method and Device for Cushioning Limbs" discloses a novel polysiloxane elastomer useful for cushioning limbs, ie. toes and fingers, or other body parts, ie. bunions. The elastomer is characterized as being very soft, ie. having a low durometer, and as also having an inherent self-tackiness. This self-tackiness is useful for securing the elastomeric cushion to a limb. However, it was found that in certain situations, ie. topical corns and calluses, the self-tack of the elastomer was not sufficient to hold the elastomeric cushion in place for extended periods of time. Efforts were then made to provide an article made of the soft, polysiloxane elastomer having a pressure sensitive adhesive on at least one of its surfaces, in order to adhere the cushioning article to the afflicted area more effectively. Polysiloxanes, or silicone materials are generally considered difficult to bond with adhesives due to very low surface energy. Therefore, an exhaustive search was initiated for bondable adhesives, liquid primers, adhesive tie coats, and processes that could surface modify polysiloxanes, particularly those described in International Application No. PCT/US 93/06111. A class of adhesives which were focused on early in the development cycle were silicone adhesives. However, although silicone adhesives typically bonded well to polysiloxanes, they performed poorly when used for adhering an article to an afflicted limb. Liquid primers demonstrated a high failure rate. The focus then shifted to acrylic adhesives with the addition of a tie coat or auxiliary surface modification process to enhance bondability to the polysiloxane surface. The use of primers or tiecoats proved to be unsuccessful because the adhesive either bonded poorly to the polysiloxane or delaminated over time. Therefore, further research efforts were undertaken to discover a process for enhancing bondability of a pressure sensitive adhesive to the soft, polysiloxane elastomer. The use of a pressure sensitive adhesive would allow the polysiloxane elastomeric cushion to adhere to the limb in situations where the inherent tackiness of the polysiloxane was insufficient to hold the elastomeric cushion in place for extended periods of time.